Steven Universe vs The Thing
by Electivecross02
Summary: When the Crystal gems investigate a distress signal from an arctic Norwegian base, they find the nearby American base has discovered an alien monster, that assimilates and shapes itself into any an all creatures. Who is real and who is The Thing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in space, an alien saucer was crashing down in the arctic and was entombed in the ice. 100,000 years later, a Norwegian science team unearths the spacecraft and an alien body. 6 days later, the camp was destroyed, but not before one of the scientists sends a distress signal to the 4 people who could help: Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

It was just another sunny day in Beach city, Steven was hanging out with the Crystal gems, when Garnet heard a distress call through her mind.

Garnet: We've got another situation. I've received a distress signal from a Norwegian science team in the Arctic. They need our help.

Pearl: And we're gonna help them.

The gems engaged their warp pad to the Arctic, and when they arrived, they found the base of the distress signal in absolute ruins.

Amethyst: What the hell happened here? This place is a mess.

Garnet: Steven, you stay out here. We'll go inside and investigate.

Steven: Alright.

The gems walked into the messed up base and found everything was torn apart, blood everywhere and a dead scientist who slit his own throat. They continued looking and found an ice block, opened up and carefully excavated.

Steven: Uh, guys! You might want to take a looks at this!

The gems rushed outside and found a flying saucer entombed in the ice.

Garnet: Whatever is in there, it must've destroyed this base.

Pearl: You think we might be dealing with an alien life form?

Steven: This looks like it crashed here thousands of years ago. We can't assume that the thing in there caused all of this.

Amethyst: Well something had to have destroyed that base.

From inside the base, a dog ran to the outside and found the gems.

Steven: Is that a sled dog? How did he survive all that? Can we keep him?

Garnet: Fine. We need to find more answers.

Human: I can help with that.

The gems looked over to see a bearded human with slightly long hair and a jacket.

Human: Name's Macready.

Steven: How can you help us, Macready?

Macready: We just investigated that base and found something you may want to see. Come with us.

Pearl: Are we really just gonna follow the first person we see?

Garnet: It'll be fine Pearl.

They followed Macready back to his base, where the scientists, Childs, Blair, Fuchs, Nauls, Windows, Clarke, Palmer, Gary, Norris, Bennings, and Copper were observing a grotesque, mutated body. Its face was split in half, it had multiple arms and it seemed to have multiple humans merged into it.

Garnet: What is that?

Macready: That used to be the Norwegian science team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sled dog was out in the cages where the American team kept their sled dogs.

Steven: You behave yourself, little guy.

He walked back up to the lab, the team was analyzing the corpse.

Blair: This creature is incredible. It seems to have ingested these human organisms, and morphed them together into a collective body. It appears to have been killed with kerosene and fire.

Garnet: It is hideous, but I can't help but just stare at it.

Clarke: Mac! We've got a problem!

Macready: What?

Clarke: There's something going on with the dog downstairs. It's weird and pissed off!

The group ran downstairs to the cage and saw all the dogs and been ripped apart and morphed together into something absolutely repugnant. The dog's skin was completely melted off, and he had eaten the other dogs and put them into a large hunk of flesh.

Macready: Get the flamethrower!

Childs ran out to get a flamethrower, brought it back and burned down the dog-monster creature.

Amethyst: I knew there was something wrong when that dog was the only survivor of that mess!

Pearl: Mind explaining what that was, Macready?

Macready: The fuck if I know! I'm just as confused as you are right now!

Garnet: Both of you need to shut up! It's dead!

Steven was just sitting there in absolute shock at what he had just witnessed.

Steven: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Pearl: Steven. I want you to go upstairs and just take deep breaths. Just calm yourself down.

Childs: Yeah. I think we all need a little calming down.

Steven walked upstairs and into one of the offices and saw Bennings being entangled and eaten. Steven ran downstairs to warn the others.

Steven: Guys!

Macready: Steven! What's wrong?

Steven: It's Bennings!

Macready: Oh, shit!

The group ran up and saw Bennings running outside. When they reached him, they saw his hands were not human hands. They were simply strips of flesh. Macready wasted no time lighting him on fire and burning Bennings.

Steven: If Bennings was taken, and that thing tried to turn into him. Who's to say one of us hasn't already been captured, and is already one of these...things.

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that Steven might just be right.

Garnet: Who can we trust?

Pearl: I think I know why that Norwegian base was in ruins...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was called together in meeting.

Macready: We know this thing can eat anyone and attempt to become an exact genetic copy. It absorbs the DNA so that it can perfectly mimic somebody.

Steven: We also know that there can be more than one. There was that dog thing going on at the same time as the other thing ate Bennings.

Nauls: Now if I'm a copy of the real me, an exact genetic copy, how would you know if I'm real?

Garnet: The thing hates fire. Maybe, something with heat?

Blair: The Thing copies people to a atomic level. A single cell of the thing can operate independently. I propose a blood test. It hates heat, so if the blood hates the heat, then we've got our mimic.

Garnet: Not bad. The only problem is that the gems don't have human blood. We don't bleed at all.

Amethyst: Then what do we do if one of us gets taken?

Pearl: The one thing we can do. We wait for it to expose itself.

Blair: That won't happen. It hides among is for a reason. It doesn't want to expose itself, or it would risk getting itself killed. It only exposes itself when it gets discovered. It's like an undercover agent.

Steven: Alright. We do the blood test. Tie everyone down.

Copper: What?!

Steven: If that thing gets exposed, we want it right where we can torch it.

Macready: Good thinking.

Everybody except Macready, Steven, and the Gems was tied down.

Pearl: Steven, you stay in the other room.

Steven: But I want to help.

Amethyst: If that thing comes out, we don't want you to be the first thing it tries to eat.

Steven: Fine. I'll be next door.

Steven walked out while Macready got everybody's blood samples.

Macready: Alright. Here's how this works. I heat a piece of copper wire, and put it in each sample. If somebody's blood reacts, then we torch that poor bastard.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

Childs: What the hell?

Garnet: Where's Steven?

Amethyst: Oh, shit!

They ran across the halls and down to the power room to see Steven, destroying the power boxes with a fire axe.

Pearl: Steven! What are you doing?!

Steven: I should ask you the same question, "Pearl". If that really is you.

Garnet: Put the axe down.

Steven: How about you back the hell off, and I keep the axe.!

He swung the axe at them, moving them further and further back. Suddenly, something knocked him out. It was Macready, who hit him with a flashlight.

Macready: I think the stress is getting to him. I know where to keep him.

Macready took the unconscious Steven, and put him in a shed outside the main area. He then walked back to the main building to finish the blood test.

Macready: Alright. Let's finish this.

He placed the wire in Clarke's bowl first. Nothing. Then in Childs's bowl. Nothing. Then he put it in Palmer's bowl and it sprang up and out of the bowl. Suddenly, Palmer's face began to melt and deconstruct as his eyes popped and his face melted. He broke out of the ropes tying him to the couch and his head split open, revealing two rows of teeth in each side of his head. Garnet crushed the creature, and Macready fried it. They checked everyone else, and they were clean.

Garnet: Is that all?

Amethyst: That can't be. Wait a minute. Where did Blair go?

Fuchs: Blair's the alien! Fuck! Go after him, someone!

Garry: And could somebody untie me from this fucking couch?!

Everyone was untied, and they ran out in search of Blair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At his shed, Steven was paid a little visit from Blair.

Blair: Steven, are you in here?

Steven:(singing slowly)Ring around the Rosie. Pockets full of posie. Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down.

Blair: Steven?

He opened the door slowly and found Steven curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as he continued to sing his song.

Steven: Hello, Blair. If that is you.

About 10 minutes later, Fuchs ran in with a flamethrower and saw Steven standing there.

Fuchs: Steven? Is that you?

Steven simply turned around and revealed his face. It suddenly split in half and his body opened into a large, circular mouth.

Fuchs: Shit!

He tried to shoot Steven with his flamethrower and instead was impaled and eaten. Steven assumed his shape and ran to find everyone else. He eventually ran into Macready.

"Fuchs": It's Steven. He's gone bat-shit crazy! He just tried to attack me. I was able to escape, but you gotta help me lock him up again.

Macready: I don't have to do anything, Steven.

Fuchs morphed back into Steven and attacked Macready. Suddenly Garnet came in and smacked Steven back.

Garnet: Steven. It got you too?

Steven drilled his way into the ground and disappeared.

Amethyst: Where did he go?!

Pearl: Not Steven! Damn it!

Macready: We need to draw him out. He hates fire now, so let's warm up the place.

He pulled out some dynamite.

Macready: Everyone take a stick and blow every building you see. Meet me in the center of camp.

Garnet: I'm on it.

Everyone took separate areas of the camp and blew every building. When Macready was at the meeting point, no one else was there.

Macready: Where is everybody?

Suddenly, Steven burst from the ground, bigger and more powerful. He had taken everyone and consumed them together into a single body. All of the bodies that used to be the humans and the Gems roared at Macready.

Macready: Fuck you too!

He threw a stick of dynamite at the giant monstrosity and blew it sky high. There was nothing left. He looked at the place where the creature stood and saw the base transmitter.

Macready: Shit! That was our only way off this rock.

Something then emerged from the rubble. It was Amethyst.

Macready: Amethyst. I guess you're the only one left huh?

Amethyst: Yeah. I almost got eaten.

Macready: The base transmitter is gone. There's no way off this ice block.

Amethyst: What do we do now?

Macready: Why don't we just wait here and see what happens.

He handed Amethyst a whiskey, which they shared as the camp burned.

THE END


End file.
